I'd Lie
by calliebee11
Summary: Sonny's in love with Chad. Chad's in love with Sonny. They just won't admit it. "What would you do... what would you do if he asked you if he loved you?" "I'd lie." Multi Chapter... Channy of course... T for safety... review review review!
1. I'd Lie

New Story: I'd Lie

Pairing: Channy (Chad/Sonny)

Summary: Chad is in love with Sonny. Sonny is in love with Chad. But they'd never admit it. If you asked them about it, well… They'd Lie.

**Inspired by Taylor Swift's I'd Lie, if you haven't heard it, go check it out on youtube!**

I, of course, do not own Sonny With A Chance, because if I did there'd be a lot more Channy action!

Chapter One- In Love

Chad's POV

Sonny Munroe.

There's a lot I could say about her, she's on So Random!, she's funny, she's kind, she's beautiful. Most importantly, she's the first girl who ever got under my skin. Who broke through the fake Chad. Who made me slip up.

There's a Hollywood Chad and a Real Chad. No girl has ever seen anyone but the Hollywood Chad. He's suave, hot, arrogant, and sure of himself. He gets all the girls and never tells them what he really feels. He's a one-date guy, and has tons of girls. Perfect for Mackenzie Falls, hit tween drama.

There's the Real Chad, who likes to write songs, isn't very sure of himself, and is nice to people. Only my parents and little sister, Katelyn, know that Chad. But Sonny's getting there.

She makes me… pull the Real Chad out of the shadows. When I forget, and start letting down the act, I'm nice to her. I start talking to her like a real person, not a trophy, like all the other girls I dated. But the worst thing she did to me… she did it without even knowing she did it. Which makes it a thousand times worse.

She made me fall in love with her.

***

I was going into the Commisary when I saw her standing outside the doors with that blonde chick whose name I forget. She and Blondie were laughing it up, and Nico and Grady were there too. So was that little kid, Zora, who was wearing sunglasses and sneaking around, laughing kind of maniacally.

She looked beautiful. Not Zora – Sonny I Mean. I wish I could go talk to her, like a normal guy talks to a normal girl he likes. But it doesn't work that way when you're Chad Dylan Cooper.

Portlyn ran up to me, her black curls flying behind her dramatically, "Hey Baby, how's it going? Are we on for a date tonight?" She flashed a big smile at the photographers and threw her arm around me.

There's one other thing the Real Chad wouldn't do. Date someone for publicity. But Hollywood Chad doesn't mind- Portlyn's hot, so why not? Sonny's why not.

"Hey Portlyn." I said, my voice falling flat.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked, giving me a panicky look.

"Yeah." I left her and walked into the Commisary, rolling my eyes, 'I hate paparazzi.'

"Trouble in Paradise?" Sonny came over to me, a smile on her face, "You and Portlyn on the rocks?"

"There are no rocks! Me and Portlyn, Portlyn and me do NOT exist! We're a fake couple, and we fake like each other for our stupid producer. For publicity. I don't like her, I like y- no one." I exclaimed, slamming my hand down on my tray.

"I'm s-sorry." Sonny stuttered, "I didn't know it- why I am apologizing to you? You're Chad Dylan Cooper, you don't care." She frowned, "Why do you always trick me into being nice to you?"

"Why did you trick me into loving you?" I muttered under my breath.

"Say WHAT?" Portlyn cried, dumbfounded.

"Nothing. Nothing. I said nothing." I said.

"You like Sonny. That is so exciting! And bad, she's ugly and the enemy." Portlyn liked love stories way more than normal people do. She has thousands of movies in her dressing room that she watches over and over.

"She's not ugly!" I said, a little too loudly. Sonny looked over at me, and I looked away quickly.

"It's a star crossed romance. Epic." Portlyn sighed, "Oh, Chad. Go after her."

"The usual, Brenda." I told the cafeteria lady, with a smile, then to Portlyn, "It's not one of your movies, it won't work out. She doesn't like me. Give it up."

"Why don't you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Cuz I love her." I said simply, "And I gave up trying not to the day James went on a date with her."

"What if she asked you? If she asked if you liked her?"

"I'd lie."

o.O.o.O.o.

Sonny's POV

"You like him don't you?" Tawni asked, "That's why you're so sad when you are done talking to him?"

"Yeah. I mean no." I said, "I don't know. He's so awesome, and cute, and sweet, except when he's not. And then he's obnoxious. But he got me an audition for Fashionita, and helped me with Bitterman and Marshall, and he said I was cute, you told me that, cuz James told you that he told him that he thought I was cute."

"Sonny- you're in love with him! Go for it."

"He doesn't like me." I said simply, "He won't. He's not … I'm not his type."

"What if he asked you if you liked him?"

"I'd lie."

Fade out.

What'd yall think? I liked the idea, so this is a sort of prologue, more to come! Review, review review….

People mentioned…

James, off of episode With A Chance of Dating

Episodes Mentioned

With a Chance of Dating

Prank'd

The Heartbreak Kids

Thanks for Reading! Review!

(Chapters will get longer, this was just short as it was a prologue)

Love, Callie xoxoxox


	2. She Is Love

Chapter Two- They Call Her Love

Narrator POV

"She is love… and she is all I need. And when that world slows down... no stars burn out…. Oh she'll be, yes, she'll be there." Sonny sang, as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"I didn't know you were a singer, Munroe." Chad's voice rang across the dressing room.

"Yeah. Go away, Chad." Sonny said, shortly, raising her eyebrows.

"Can't a guy talk?" Chad said, sitting down on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

"Get your feet off the table! And, just get out!" Sonny said, stomping over to him and gesturing at the door.

"What if I don't want to?" Chad asked.

"I really don't care. My dressing room, my rules. Leave."

"Whatever. This place isn't cool enough for me anyway." Chad snapped, stomping out of the room.

Sonny sighed, sitting on the couch, and took a slow breath. It smelled like Chad's cologne, "Mmm… I mean uck. Ick."

Pulling out a book, she leaned back on the couch.

"Tawni's here!" Tawni's high voice broke the silence, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Sitting on the Chad. I mean couch." Sonny put her head in her hands, "What's wrong with me?"

"You like Chad. Just admit it." Tawni said, rolling her eyes.

"No I don't!" Sonny exclaimed, "He's a jerkfacewad."

"A _jerkfacewad_? What are you? Four?" Tawni giggled, "Look Sonny. It's not so bad. You just got to… get over him. He'll just hurt you in the end."

"Are you… being comforting?" Sonny asked skeptically, as Tawni tried to give her a hug, but ended up just making the moment incredibly awkward.

"I always am to the less pretty and fortunate. Mostly less pretty." Tawni flounced over to her vanity, smiling at herself, "I'm so pretty. Yes you are, Tawni. Yes you are."

Sonny gave her a weird look, and went to get some frozen yogurt, passing Nico in the hallway.

"Get me some froyo?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure thing, vanilla?"

"But of course." He said, "Thanks."

Entering the commissary, she saw the hottest guy she had ever seen. And surprisingly, relieving her greatly, it was _not_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

***

Justin was a guest star on the third show that shared Condor Studios with So Random! And Mackenzie Falls, Helen's Heart. He never would admit it, but he had only taken the part because he knew Sonny Munroe from So Random was in that studio as well. He had had a crush on her for a few months now. It was irrational, yes, but maybe it could happen.

"Dude, you are never, ever gonna get with Sonny Munroe. She is high obtain." Justin's best friend, Derek, said, shaking his head, "She's beautiful and smart and nice, triple threat, dude, triple threat."

"It could happen." Justin protested.

"Holy- Dude, Justin, Justin Dude it's her!" Derek stuttered, staring as Sonny entered the room.

"Yeah right. Quit making fun of me, okay. I know it's stupid." Justin said, grimacing, "Jokes aren't funny anymore, dude."

"I swear on Bella's Taco Supreme, she's behind you." Derek said, crossing his heart with his thumb.

"On Bella's what?" Justin laughed, "You're a freak. And I know it's practically impossible for me to meet Sonny Munroe."

"Not so impossible." A voice said from behind.

Justin spun around to find himself looking down at none other than Sonny Munroe (he was about a foot taller than her). His cheeks reddened, and he stuck a hand out in greeting, "I'm Justin Fuller. I've always admired your work. You're a great actress."

"I'm Sonny Munroe. And thanks. Are you a guest star?" Sonny smiled, and took a pudding cup from Brenda, the cafeteria manager.

"Yeah, I'm on Helen's Heart this week. Do you wanna eat lunch with us?" His cheeks flushed again, "If you want to I mean."

"Sure." Sonny's grin widened, and she followed them to a table much like Mackenzie Falls' table; tablecloth, candles, and roast lamb (with an occasional steak), "Does _everyone_ get a nice treatment except us?"

Justin laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Brenda gives us this unedible food and y'all that delicious gormet stuff!" Sonny said holding out her plate for him to see the gray lump Brenda called food.

"Whoa. Is it moving?" He said, stepping back a little.

Sonny laughed, "You should be on So Random! You're funny."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll ask around, and get someone to check in. If it's cool with you, I mean, if you want to." He stuttered, 'Will my face just be permanently red around her?'

"Yeah, I'll ask my producer, Marshall. He's a great guy, I'm sure he'll left you guest star. " Sonny said, "This'll be so much fun!"

Sonny and Justin talked for almost an hour after everyone else from Helen's Heart had left. Justin found she was even better in person, and Sonny found Justin was a great guy, although she wasn't sure if she liked him liked him, like she liked Chad. But that 'liking' was a secret.

***

Chad was late. Late for everything- he had missed lunch, and rehearsal for a stupid press meeting about his puppy-shoving problem. He had to talk to a psychiatrist and everything, but, in the end it was worth it because the public and the press liked him again.

But still. He had hated it all. And he missed lunch. Brenda might not even be there with his lunch, so he might have to eat what the Randoms ate. He shuddered and walked into a supposedly empty cafeteria.

"Sonny?" He said under his breath, seeing Sonny with a good looking guy in the corner table, laughing, 'Not as good looking as me, but still.'

Chad rushed out, cheeks flaming, and ran to Portlyn, "Who's a guy with dark hair and blue eyes? He's not on Mackenzie Falls or So Random! So, he's on Helen's Heart. He is about as tall as me. A little under. Who is he, Portlyn?"

"That is… a guest star. Justin Fuller. Rumors of him joining the cast full time and moving out here. Rumors also of him liking a certain squeeze of yours, Sonny Munroe. Is that what's got you all freaked out?" A grin tugged at Portlyn's lips.

"Shut up. I just need to know about new people." Chad said after an awkward pause where he had to think of a retort, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. She'll like me in the end of it."

"I doubt it. You're always mean to her and her friends. Except for those miniscule times where you do something nice. How is a nice girl, a really nice girl, gonna see that as boyfriend material?" Portlyn's smile had turned to a sneer, "Plus Chad, come on. You're so off and on with her."

"You're hot than you're cold. Yes than you're no. You're in then you're out. Up than you're down." Portlyn sang, laughing.

"Shut _up_."

"What do you call her? Enemy? Friend? Passionate lover?" Portlyn was cracking up now. This was the first time she'd ever seen Chad like this, ga-ga over some chick he thought was gonna be a girlfriend. Girlfriend? Chad had dates, single one-time dates.

"They call her love." Chad muttered, thinking back to this morning, when he had caught Sonny singing to Parachute.

"What?" Portlyn hadn't been expecting that, and she stopped laughing abruptly.

"They call her love."

***

So… to mentionings in this chapter.

_**SONGS**_

They Call Her Love- Parachute

Hot N Cold- Katy Perry

_**I OWN**_

Justin and Derek and Helen's Heart, nothing else.

_**EPISODES**_

Mentions all when Justin says he's watched it since beginning.

Fast Friends- When Chad talks about the puppy-shoving problem

Thanks for reading and please, please review! No flames, just constructive criticism. Ideas, suggestions- definitely, put em in a review and send them to me!

X's and O's,

Callie


	3. He Could Be The One

Chapter Three- He Could be the One

Sonny never had met anyone like Justin. To be honest, she'd never even had a boyfriend. The way Justin looked at her. No one had ever looked at her that way. Like she was the only girl in the room. And when he spoke, a compliment was hidden underneath each string of words, and he stuttered if he looked at her too long. 'He could be the one', Sonny thought, then shook her head roughly, 'too much Disney Channel'.

"Tawn, what do I do?" She moaned, falling back on the couch, and frowning, "Justin's awesome. But I feel like something's holding me back."

"I don't," she shuddered, "care for people. Or listen if it's not about me. But when you feel that tug holding you back… it's normally a crush on someone else. And in your case… that someone is Chad." She smirked, "You're totally into him."

"CHAD?!" Sonny exclaimed, leaping off the couch, and shaking Tawni vigorously, "I do not like Ch-"

"Tanya. Sonny." Chad's voice interrupted smoothly, "I just needed to see if I left my jacket here."

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny shot a look at Tawni.

"My name's _Tawni_." Tawni huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You didn't leave it here." Sonny said, rolling her eyes, "Now leave, we have girl talk to discuss."

"About me?" Chad said, leaning against the door frame, "Feel free."

"About Justin." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Idiot." Tawni muttered, buffing her nails, and glaring at Chad.

"O-Oh. Uh. Ok- um, I'm gonna- Uh." Chad stuttered, taken completely aback. She didn't like him. 'Crap. Crap. Crap.'

"Bye." Sonny gently pushed him out of the range of the door, and shut it.

Chad walked back to his room in silence. He lay on his king size bed eyes closed, but not falling asleep. When asked to rehearse for Mackenzie Falls, he did so without emotion or dramatic influence. Portlyn tried to talk to him but he refused, and when rehearsal was over he returned to his dressing room and curled up on the bed, pulling out a leatherbound book, and flushing silently.

_I still can't believe our producer convinced to me to write in a journal to understand my feelings. I know everyone's doing it, but I still feel stupid. Sonny. She's going out with Justin, some new guy in Condor Studio's, a guest star. I can't believe it. She was supposed to fall for me. Not Justin. Everyone falls for me. But the one girl who doesn't… _

_I don't know what's going on. Or why Justin and Sonny going on a date… well Sonny and Tawni were talking about Justin and Sonny and dating so the date is still sort of in the works… But I saw him looking at her in the caf. He totally likes her. I don't know why that bothers me so much._

_I mean… I'm me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. The hottest, most talented, most sought after guy in Hollywood. My blog had more hits than Zac Efron's. That says something. Another reason why Zac Efron is blocked from Mackenzie Falls set. But Sonny's not._

_I think something terrible has happened._

_Something worse than I ever thought could happen. My mom predicted it and so did my little sister. But she reads fairytales. She thinks everyone…_

_I'm in love with Sonny Monroe. I mean… really truly in love with her. I know I've written that before. But this time, when I wrote it… I realized something. _

_I don't want to be with anyone else. No one else. Just her. And I REALLY don't want her with anyone else. Especially Justin._

_Crap._

o.O.o.O.o

_Moo. Moo. Moo._

"Sonny! Your phone is mooing!" Tawni yelled, as she buffed her nails.

Sonny ran into the room, and picked up the phone, blowing hair out of her face, "Hello?"

"Hey Sonny. It's Justin. I was wondering if you want to go to dinner at Le Cuisine de France. It's this fancy French restaurant, and then we could go dancing at The Dot, it's this cool teen club. No alcohol or anything. So you wanna?" Justin spit out in one breath, gratefully thinking how smart it was to call so Sonny couldn't see his flushed face.

"Uh," Sonny bit her lip, 'He's just the type of guy I need', "Sure. That sounds great. What time?"

"Today. I'll pick you up at six at your dressing room." He grinned, "I'll see you soon."

"Kay, thanks. Bye." Sonny exhaled slowly, and hung up the phone, dropping it on the bed.

"Nice one. He's cute. Not as cute as anyone I would date, but cute." Tawni said, looking up from her nails.

"Thanks. But I feel kind of weird. Chad just keeps popping up in my head." Sonny confessed, blushing.

"I can't believe you like him still." Tawni said, laughing.

"Look. I know it's weird, but I love-… tacos. That's it. I love tacos." Sonny stuttered, 'Did I almost say I love Chad?'

"You're in love with Chad." Tawni's mouth fell open, then she looked confused, "Then why are you going out with Justin?"

"Cause Chad'll just use me and Justin really truly likes me. Chad is just a Hollywood player." Sonny said.

"Right. But shouldn't you… Oh wait I forgot. I don't care for people. And you have thirty minutes. You should start getting ready." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! What do I wear?" Sonny cried, hurrying to put on a short green dress, and curling her hair.

"Nice." Tawni looked up briefly, nodding a sign of approval.

"Thanks." Sonny smiled, ran a hand through her hair, and opened the door, to see Justin standing there, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous.

"Hey." He said, reddening, "I brought you some flowers." Pulling a bouquet from behind his back, he presented her with roses.

She smiled outwardly, but thought sadly, 'Chad would've gotten sunflowers. They're my favorite.' But then she dismissed it, 'Justin got me flowers. Because Justin _likes _me.'

"Thanks! Are you ready to go?" She pulled her coat off the rack, and followed him to his car, which sat in front of the So Random! Studios. 'Here we go.' She thought.

o.O.o.O.o.

It wasn't spying. Not when Chad Dylan Cooper does it at least. And it wasn't caring. Because Chad cares only for himself. And more than anything, it was not _desperate._

Following someone to their date at the 80's Grill seemed desperate, but it wasn't. Not if you were interested to see who that someone was dating. Chad wasn't used to caring. Especially for Randoms. Especially for girl randoms.

Hiding behind a potted plant, he peered through the foliage at the boy sitting across from Sonny. His hair was good- not as good as Chad's- but good. Intimidated. He looked intimidated, Chad decided, with a look on his slightly too- innocent face that made Chad shudder. Open caring.

Suddenly, a waitress passed the palm with a duster. After moving the leaves all around, she saw movement. Moving the leaves across, she shrieked, when she found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes. Then she screamed even louder, when she recognized who those blue eyes belonged to.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him from behind the plant, knocking it over, and hugged him tightly, "I'm your biggest fan!!!!!"

"Hello." He said awkwardly, shaking her hand, "But I, uh, I have to go before I'm seen!"

Pulling away, he ran for the door, hoping Sonny hadn't seen him. No such luck.

"CHAD!" She shouted, when they were outside, Chad panting, and Sonny steaming, "How could you follow me on a date? Again?"

"I was merely eating at the same restaurant." Chad said, brushing his leather jacket off.

"You were eating?" She said, witheringly.

"Yes." Chad insisted, 'Good acting skills come in handy. I am THE best actor of our generation'.

"Then why were you eating behind a plant? On the floor?" Sonny tapped her foot impatiently.

"Because, I didn't want to be mobbed." Chad said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"So you ate behind a plant on the floor." Sonny said, deadpan.

"Yes."

"So you were jealous?" Sonny said, a smile creeping onto her face.

Chad, despite himself, reddened, he loved that smile, "Of course not."

"You are _so_ jealous!" Sonny said.

"Why would I be jealous of that cad you're sitting with?" Chad asked, rolling his eyes, "His features are crooked, his job is, most likely, on a downhill slope, and, to top it off, he's dating _you_." It was Chad's turn to shoot a withering look.

Sonny's face did a curious dance of emotions; first, anger, second, surprise, and third, hurt, "I didn't know it was that bad. Dating me."

"It's not- that's not what I- I mean- I'd love to- you-…" Suddenly Chad realized he had gone to far with his 'I don't like you but I really do but I don't want to be first to say something if you don't like me' scheme.

"Just leave me alone." Sonny muttered, "I have a date." And with that, she turned on her heel, her shoulders slumping slightly and went into the 80's Grill, leaving Chad, face burning red, eyes slightly pink, outside.

o.O.o.O.o

Sonny didn't know why it hurt so much when her 'enemy' told her he didn't like her. It shouldn't have hurt. But it did. A lot.

She prided herself on not 'liking' Chad Dylan Cooper that way. She was the only one who hadn't fallen under his little spell. The lie spell. She'd seen it happen to millions of girls in the studio. He turns on the charm, then right after they fall a little too hard, poof. He dumps them. Normally the cowardly "I can't do this. We need to break up. I'm sorry" text message.

But, she hadn't expected to date Justin. And through dating Justin, she had realized something she really didn't' want to realize.

She was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, and even though, she had Justin, a sweet, cute, boy who liked her, it wouldn't ever be enough.

………

Sorry this took so long, guys! But I'll try to update more often!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Only eleven reviews? We can do better than that!

Love, Callie


End file.
